broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon Freeman
Dr. '''Gordon Freeman '''is a theoretical physicist and member of the human resistance against the Combine regime. Originally from Seattle, Washington, Freeman worked at the Black Mesa research facility before the Resonance Cascade ended life on Earth as it was known. He has appeared in both the RP and the FG, each incarnation dealing with distinctive circumstances. Biography and pre-Room history Born and raised in Seattle, Washington, Gordon Freeman showed immense academic promise from his earliest years. However, he also suffered from social anxiety and selective mutism early in life, making it difficult for him to adjust in school. He received treatment at age 7 and was eventually able to speak and socialize normally with his teachers and peers. His parents were very loving and supporting, encouraging him to follow his dreams and pursue whatever career he desired. He graduated from high school and began to take classes at MIT at the young age of 16. His father died suddenly of a heart attack during his first year, causing him to contemplate dropping out. However, he slowly began to acclimate and managed to make several friends during his time there, finding a valuable mentor in his quantum physics professor, Dr. Isaac Kleiner. After graduating with his doctorate, he spent some time abroad in Innsbruck, Austria to see a series of teleportation experiments. Amid the research, he had a brief romantic affair with an Austrian researcher about his age, but was soon parted with her after realizing they had very little in common aside from their careers. Headstrong and full of youthful ambition, he grew frustrated with the slow pace of teleportation research in academia and decided to seek a non-education job. As luck would have it, Dr. Kleiner had gotten a prestigious research position at Black Mesa Research Facility and wrote to Gordon, inviting him to apply. He was accepted and moved to New Mexico to begin his new job, overwhelmed with excitement and cautiously optimistic that part of the immense funding would go towards civilian applications of astrophysics and quantum computing. All went well for Gordon until the fateful day of the Resonance Cascade, a grueling blur of death, panic and confusion that would culminate in the fall of humanity to an oppressive regime. Plucked from his quiet life and hurled into an unforgiving future, Gordon struggled to cope with the torrent of unfamiliarity, lapsing into his childhood ailment and becoming unable to speak to even his closest friends. RP incarnation First appearing towards the end of the Vesperia arc, Gordon finds himself traveling alongside the other inhabitants of the Room. Although he is unable to speak, Cloud is able to reach into his mind and help him communicate with the others indirectly. Gordon grows close to Cloud despite his monstrous appearance at the time and is deeply shocked and saddened when he seemingly commits suicide after the climactic battle against the Adephagos. He and the other denizens of the room visit a bustling theme park to unwind after the harrowing experience. From then on, his involvement in arcs is spotty at best due to his player having real life scheduling conflicts that disallowed her from participating a great deal. FG incarnation (to be filled) Category:Characters Category:Characters played by MobileLeprechaun Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:Half-Life